Tricky Proposal Matt Hardy One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: How tricky can a proposal get? Matt Hardy/OC I own nothing in this story


I woke up and found myself in the arms of my boyfriend, Matt Hardy. I turned around in his arms and looked at him. He was still sleeping. He usually sleeps in till noon maybe 1 the latest. I slide out of his arms and took a shower. I dried my hair and did my make up. I changed into a pair of cut up jeans and of Matt's WWE tee. I looked at Matt who was still asleep. Then I took a flying leap right on top of him.

M: What the…

U: I missed you too Mattie!

M: Sammie, why did you do that?

U: Because I know your gonna end up leaving in a few days and you just got back. And I wanna spend time with you.

M: Sam, sweetie, you need to let me rest for tonight.

Then the phone rang and Matt reached for it.

M: Hello? *pauses* ok. *pauses* yeah I'll be there. *pauses* ok. bye.

U: Well who was it?

He put the phone back on the nightstand and looked at me.

M: I'm sorry Sam.

My smile fell.

U: Shit! Matt, you just got here.

M: I know but that's work for you.

U: yeah I guess.

I got off of Matt and let him get up and pack his stuff. I sat on the bed and watched him pack.

U: Guess I'm gonna be all alone…again.

M: Sam, I promise I'll call you. Don't worry.

U: You don't know what it's like. I lose sleep because I know that your not here. I worry if you're ok. I worry if you're alive. I worry a lot.

Matt kissed the top of my head.

M: Don't worry.

U: Can't help it.

Matt shut his suitcase.

M: Drive me to the airport?

U: Ok.

~At The Airport~

Matt and I sat and waited for his flight.

U: I'm gonna miss you so much.

M: Me too.

Then they called his flight. We stood up and faced each other.

U: I'm gonna miss you so much Mattie.

M: I know Sammie. I'm gonna miss you to much. I'll call you tonight. Ok?

I nodded. Matt pulled me in for a hug. We had only been dating for a few months, but I was completely in love with him. He then did something he never did with any girl besides Amy. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away.

M: Call you tonight.

U: Ok. Bye.

Matt picked up his bag and kissed my forehead.

M: Bye.

I watched him walk onto the plane. I left. I drove home. I didn't want to but I did. I went to lay on the bed where his dog Lucas loved to lay. I patted to the bed in front of me.

U: Come here Lucas.

Lucas laid in front of me. I petted Lucas when I laid my head down on something hard.

U: Owww!

I sat up and looked at my pillow there was a folded note taped to a box. I opened the note.

_ Sam,_

_I miss you so much! Can't wait to see you again! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You better be careful. I don't wanna come back to you being injured or in the hospital. I miss you. I'll call you tonight._

_Your working guy,_

_Matt_

I smiled at the note. Then right when I was about to open the small box the phone rang. I grabbed the one on Matt's nightstand.

U: Hello?

M: Hey Sam.

U: Mattie, your so sweet.

M: I know. I meant every word.

U: Matt, I can't believe you did that. You're amazing.

M: So are you. Sammie, you helped me with so much. You inspire me. You pushed me to work harder. But even though you pushed me to work harder you're still one of the most sweetest, nicest, beautifulest..

I laughed.

U: Matt, beautifulest is not a word

M: It is now. Anyways your still the most amazing person I have ever been with. I really care about you.

U: So can I open the box?

M: Yeah just some earrings I got for you when I was away last time.

I opened the box.

U: Matt, there are no earrings in this box. Just a beautiful ring.

M: You like?

I heard Matt's voice behind me. I turned around and saw Matt standing in the room.

U:Matt?

He nodded. I ran to him. I jumped into his arms.

U: You're here!

M: You know it!

U: I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so much!

Matt started to laugh. He kissed the top of my forehead.

M: You like it?

U: Yes. Of course! But how?

M: I had Jeff call me this morning pretending he was Mr. M and that he needed me.

U: But what about the plane?

M: That was a big tricky. I got caught in the crowd going in and when I knew you left I bolted out and then got a cab here. I called you in the cab and then very quietly I opened the door and got up here to where we are now.

U: I'm glad you're here! With me.

M: Me too. Well, now that I'm here there is one thing I have to say.

U: What?

M: Samantha, I love you so much and I know you might not feel the same way as I do but I have to tell you that. And being away from you makes me so upset and seeing you cry makes m wanna die.

U: Matt…

M: Yeah?

I grabbed his head and then kissed him on the lips. I pulled away.

U: I love you too. So muc!


End file.
